The 2011 Peripheral Nerve Society (PNS) meeting will be held from June 25th to 29th 2011 at the William F Bolger Conference Center in Washington, DC. The PNS is an international organization of physicians and scientists dedicated to forwarding our understanding of peripheral nerve biology and disease, with the ultimate aim of developing treatments for patients with various forms of peripheral nerve disease. The PNS facilitates both basic and clinical research, physician and scientific training, and consensus development of clinical standards of care. PNS members come from a broad spectrum of academic interests and departments. The PNS pursues its goals at biennial meetings that include an international and multidisciplinary audience. The meetings focus on translating basic science discoveries into clinical treatments for patients. The PNS develops collaborative guidelines for treatment of peripheral nerve diseases. Development and mentorship of the next generation of peripheral nerve scientists and clinicians is an important role of the PNS, and junior member attendance is encouraged and interaction with senior investigators facilitated. Meetings are held in cloistered settings to encourage informal interactions. Meeting results are published in the Journal of the Peripheral Nervous System. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Peripheral nerve diseases are a common and important cause of disability. The biennial Peripheral Nerve Society meeting brings together scientists and clinicians from across the world in order to share research findings and to develop new treatments. The meeting directly impacts public health and patient care by disseminating important new ideas (both research and therapeutic) and by developing consensus guidelines. Disclaimer: Please note that the following critiques were prepared by the reviewers prior to the Study Section meeting and are provided in an essentially unedited form. While there is opportunity for the reviewers to update or revise their written evaluation, based upon the group's discussion, there is no guarantee that individual critiques have been updated subsequent to the discussion at the meeting. Therefore, the critiques may not fully reflect the final opinions of the individual reviewers at the close of group discussion or the final majority opinion of the group. Thus the Resume and Summary of Discussion is the final word on what the reviewers actually considered critical at the meeting.